yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
YEKPA TOP 20 (17.11.2018)
YEKPA TOP 20 (17 KASIM 2018) 20. Mustafa Sandal & Eypio - Reset Dünyanı yıkar faydasız aşklar Sen harcını sür, oturur taşlar Direnme pes et, at bir reset Hayat her gün sıfırdan başlar Aa derdi kederi, nedir ki ederi Bir kemik bir deri kaldın bak Değer mi gidene, mutsuz edene Yorgun bedene bak Resetle kalbini al da gel derdini Durumda böyle mi çaresi yok Uzun ve ince bir yoldan geçtik En sonu ölümse faydası yok Reseti at at, reseti at at Kafanı sıfırla, reseti at at Bir rahatla sen, durumun hep sakat Bu normal aşk değil, seninki psikopat Belliydi zaten bu işin böyle olacağı Bazen konuşuyor bazen tutar susacağı Biz kız öğretmişti bana Rusça Ben beklemiyordum şahsen tutacağını Usta biliyor hangi kalbin atacağını Uçağın rötarsız kalkacağını Uçuk kaçık her mevzuya dalacağını İyi düşün kız kimlerle yatacağını Hiçbir şeyin bana hiçbir şeysin demesi Benim için hiç baba Teker var klipte 17 inç 17 pinç gibi 17 feet 19. Hande Yener - Unutulmuyor Üç kişi, beş kişi, on kişi Yordu çok herkesi aşk işi Akıyor hayat ama bir kişi unutulmuyor Bize hiç bakma, örnek değiliz Sonunu mutlu görmek değiliz Şimdi tekrar dönüşü yok diyorum Sana yolları durduruyorum Üç kişi, beş kişi, on kişi Yordu çok herkesi aşk işi Akıyor hayat ama bir kişi, unutulmuyor Üç kişi, beş kişi, on kişi Yordu çok herkesi aşk işi Yalana alıştır herkesi, sorun olmuyor Sende sorun olmuyor 18. Kutsi - Başımız Sağ Olsun İki hasarlı kalbin oyunundan ibaret Konuştuğun her cümle anılara hakaret Zaman hep saat yönü Tersine döndüğünü gördün mü? Özür dilese rüzgÂr nafile dal kırıldı İçimde bir çocuk var Bir yanı yarım kaldı Ben affetsem de seni onun ahı kaldı Fani dünya geçici her şey Aşka daha acı çektirme Yaralı olsaydı kurtulurdu Bir tek çare yok ölüme Başımız sağ olsun aşkı kaybettik Çoktandır hastaydı zaten ben bekliyordum Seninle biz ayrı yollar seçtik Oyalanma sen de ben çoktan kalktım da yürüyorum 17. Burak Kut - Olduğu Kadar Olmadığı Kader Bıraktım İnadı Olmuyor Ne Yapsam Hoşuna Gitmiyor Bana Hayran Hayran Bakardın Mesajlar Yollardın Öpücüklere Boğardın Yar Olmayınca Olmuyor Beni Ayrılığa Zorluyor Hani Ağalayınca Ağlardın Hasta Olsam Yastaydın Merak Eder Korkandın Ya Kendime Göre Birini Bulmalıymışım O Da Kendine Yeni Bir Hayat Kurmalıymış Heyecanını Yitirmiş Eskiden Daha Mutlu Biriymiş Ona Sorsan Çoktan Bitmiş Devam Etmek Büyük Hataymış Yani Benle Olmazmış Olmazmış Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader Bıraktım İnadı Olmuyor Ne Yapsam Hoşuna Gitmiyor Bana Hayran Hayran Bakardın Mesajlar Yollardın Öpücüklere Boğardın Yar Olmayınca Olmuyor Beni Ayrılığa Zorluyor Hani Ağalayınca Ağlardın Hasta Olsam Yastaydın Merak Eder Korkandın Ya Kendime Göre Birini Bulmalıymışım O Da Kendine Yeni Bir Hayat Kurmalıymış Heyecanını Yitirmiş Eskiden Daha Mutlu Biriymiş Ona Sorsan Çoktan Bitmiş Devam Etmek Büyük Hataymış Yani Benle Olmazmış Olmazmış Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader Olduğu Kadar Olmadı Kader 16. Emre Özdemir - Herkes Bizi Konuşuyor Alışkanlıktan da öte Yıllar geçmiş sanki senle Geçmese de belli ki geçecek Her halinle seviyorsun Yanımda huzur veriyorsun Kötü her şey seninle iyileşecek Nerden çıktın karşıma? Bırakmak istemiyorum bi dakka Herkes bizi konuşuyormuş Ne kadar yakıştın yanıma Seni gördüklerinde beni Soruyorlar mı sana? Beni gördüklerinde seni Soruyorlar hep bana Ne kadar çok yanyanayız Umarım hiç ayrılmayız Bizi sadece biz değil Kimse ayrı düşünmüyor 15. Buray - Mecnun Bir gülüşünle başladı Yüreğimde fırtına Bana hiç danışmadan Aşk kapımda Sen bahara ahenk veren Sarmaşık yediveren Güneşimde can bulup sarılsan Yar ne olur dokun bi kere Yüreğim yaprak döküyor Beni görsen sensiz Halim sonbahar Tenin sokulur yakınlarıma Dokunur dudaklarıma Hayalin yetmiyor Gel ol yanımda Sevdalar sevdalar Bir güler bir ağlar Nasıl güzellik Allahım Kalbe zarar Gitsem mi kalsam mı Mecnun'a sorsam mı Kül olur ateşe dayanmaz Bu şehir yanar 14. Bahadır Tatlıöz - Su Yolunu Bulur Olacak olan olur su yolunu bulur Sen bunlara takılma Bir yabancı çıkar da çarkını bozarsa O zaman beni hatırla Dört mevsimi bir gün kadar Kayıp gider elden zaman Ben masumum kalbim rahat Allah'ta var Dilden çıkan bir ok kadar Acı vermez hiçbir talan Ben direndim içim rahat Allah'ta var Olacak olan olur su yolunu bulur Sen bunlara takılma Bir yabancı çıkar da çarkını bozarsa O zaman beni hatırla Dilden çıkan bir ok kadar Acı vermez hiçbir talan Ben direndim içim rahat Allahta var Ben sana yüzüm döndüm Her gün ağladım her gün öldüm Kalbimin derdini bilen Allah'ta var Sen mağrur taştan kördün Gönlün kadar küçük gördün Neyse ki her şeyi gören Allah'ta var 13. Akın - Seni Çok Seviyorum İçimi dolduran, bir dünya aşk olur Gözlerin gözlerime deyince Sesini duymasam Her rüya dert olur Ellerin ellerimden gidince Güneşi al benden, Geceyi al n’olur, Hayalin düşlerime dolunca Geçmişim ol beniim Gelecek aşk olur Yüreğin yüreğimi bulunca Seniii çok seviyoruuum Kalbimi de al istersen al senin olsun Seniii çok seviyoruuum Ömrümü de al istersen al senin olsuun.. 12. Sinan Akçıl & Demet Akalın - Vazgeçilmezim Bir gülüşün ömre bedel, Ağlayışın kalbi deler, Her gün seni koklasam yeter, Her şey senin o küçücük gözlerinde anlamlıdır, Canım sana candan bağlıdır. Sen bir meleksin, her şey demeksin Tut hep elimi, vazgeçilmezim. Sen bir meleksin, her şey demeksin Kalpte sevgisi söndürülmezim. Senden asla bir gün bile ayrı kalmam, ayrı kalmam, Dünyaları verseler de olmadığın yerde durmam, Bu duygum anlatılmaz ki. Sen bir meleksin, her şey demeksin, Tut hep elimi vazgeçilmezim. İyi ki sana sahip oldum, Melek nedir şahit oldum, Acılara armağan oldun, Yalnız sana ait oldum, Gece seni izleyince Yaş olup hep gözlere doldun. Sen bir meleksin, her şey demeksin Tut hep elimi, vazgeçilmezim. Sen bir meleksin, her şey demeksin Kalpte sevgisi söndürülmezim. 11. Sevimli Dostlar - Benimle Dans Et Karşınızda DJ unutkan balık DJ Balık Eğlenmeye dans etmeye hazırmısınız arkadaşlar? Yine yine herkes burda Hey şaşkın ördek sen nerdesin Geldim burdayım Yine yine herkes burda Hey Mert hadi gel nerdesin Yeni figürleri görmeye hazırmısınız Yanıp yanıp sönsün ışıklar Açılsın iki yana kollar Zıplamaya hazır mı bacaklar Yanıp yanıp sönsün ışıklar Açılsın iki yana kollar Sallanmaya hazır mı kafalar Dans et benimle dans et Müziğin ritmini hisset Dans et benimle dans et Koş koş koş zıpla zıpla Dans et benimle dans et Müziğin ritmini hisset Dans et benimle dans et Koş koş koş zıpla zıpla Yine yine herkes burda Hey şaşkın ördek sen nerdesin Geldim burdayım Yine yine herkes burda Hey Nil hadi gel nerdesin Bensiz dans olur mu ki Yanıp yanıp sönsün ışıklar Açılsın iki yana kollar Zıplamaya hazır mı bacaklar Yanıp yanıp sönsün ışıklar Açılsın iki yana kollar Sallanmaya hazır mı kafalar Dans et benimle dans et Müziğin ritmini hisset Dans et benimle dans et Koş koş koş zıpla zıpla Dans et benimle dans et Müziğin ritmini hisset Dans et benimle dans et Koş koş koş zıpla zıpla 10. Pinhani - Beni Sen İnandır Çizdim kendi aklımca Hayatın resmini Bir şey bilmezdim aslında Karıştırdım tüm renkleri Hata yaptım tabi Herkes başka bir şeyden Kaçırmış kendini Bazen yaşlı gözlerle Kabullenmiş gerçekleri Bazen memnun gibi Artık çok uzaklaştım En çokta kendimden Evden, senden Göçmen kuşlar gibi Çok geç kaldığım halde Solmuş resimlerde Kaç yıl geçmiş Hala güzel durur Küçükken çok inanmıştım Eğer çok istersen Her şey mümkün İnanmak zor değil Hikayem senle başlardı Senle devam etsin Beni seni inandır 9. Güliz Ayla - Sevgilim Bölüm(x2) Yolumuz uzun Sen bana yaslan, ben de sana, gidelim O gözler bana bakmayacaksa al canımı, öleyim Bridge Yüzünü sakın dökme, üzülme, yüzüme bakma öyle Arkanı sakın dönme, susma, anlat, konuş benimle Nakarat(x2) Sevgilim sen ne dersen kabul Tam teslimiyet sana mahsus Söylediğin rica değil emir Gönlüm sana hakkını verir Bridge Yüzünü sakın dökme, üzülme, yüzüme bakma öyle Arkanı sakın dönme, susma, anlat, konuş benimle Nakarat(x4) Sevgilim sen ne dersen kabul Tam teslimiyet sana mahsus Söylediğin rica değil emir Gönlüm sana hakkını verir 8. Demet Akalın - Pırlanta Sadece sen mi kurnazsın Yalanına çocuklar inansın Bende ne noksan ne eksilen var Seni yüzde doksan etkileyen var Tercihine saygı duyacaktım Efendi efendi susacaktım Ne zaman ki gerçeği öğrendim Gülmekten ölecektim Özgüveni tavan eksik afilli Avucuna almış seni besbelli Şirazeni kaydırmış temelli Minicik kaldırım taşı pırlantaya mı karşı Özgüveni tavan eksik afilli Avucuna almış seni besbelli Şirazeni kaydırmış temelli Minicik kaldırım taşı pırlantaya mı karşı Sadece sen mi kurnazsın Yalanına çocuklar inansın Bende ne noksan ne eksilen var Seni yüzde doksan etkileyen var Tercihine saygı duyacaktım Efendi efendi susacaktım Ne zaman ki gerçeği öğrendim Gülmekten ölecektim Özgüveni tavan eksik afilli Avucuna almış seni besbelli Şirazeni kaydırmış temelli Minicik kaldırım taşı pırlantaya mı karşı Özgüveni tavan eksik afilli Avucuna almış seni besbelli Şirazeni kaydırmış temelli Minicik kaldırım taşı pırlantaya mı karşı 7. Ece Seçkin - Olsun Uzadı günler, uzadı geceler. Saymadım, bir saatten sonra. Doydum doydum, usandım. Kapalı kapılar, denedim, zorladım. Açamadım… Olsun olsun sana bağladım Ah benim o gözünün içine bakarken Kendimi kaybettiğim sevgilim.. Unutuluyor mu böyle bitince? Söyle bari ben de bileyim.. Yandım, seni serin tutar mı gittiğin yerler? Kandım, seni de inandırsın seveceğin eller 6. Zara - Kaç Kadeh Kırıldı Kaç kadeh kırıldı sarhoş gönlümde Bir türlü kendimi avutamadım Kaç gece ağladım böyle gizlice Ne yaptımsa seni unutamadım Kim bilir kimler var şimdi kalbinde Sen beni unuttun çoktan belki de Ben hala yaşarım eski günlerde Herşeyde sen varsın unutamadım Her sevgi zamanla bitermiş derler Benim ki bitmedi anlayamadım Bu aşktan hayır yok unut dediler Ne yaptımsa seni unutamadım 5. Edis - Çok Çok Kıta Olsun, kapris yok Bir de bu yanaktan bam bam bam Geri aldık baştan Yine yine yerlere ser beni mindere 2 Kıyamam sana ben Tutuşur kül olurum Sürerim alayı Savaşır tuş olurum Pre-Chorus Yarası hatırlatır bütün dikenleri Yakışır bir gözyaşın geçersin enleri Yarası hatırlatır bütün dikenleri Yakışır bir gözyaşın geçersin enleri Nakarat Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Post-Chorus çok, çok çok, çok çok, çok Kıta Olsun, kapris yok Bir de bu yanaktan bam bam bam Geri aldık baştan Yine yine yerlere ser beni mindere 2 Kıyamam sana ben Tutuşur kül olurum Sürerim alayı Savaşır tuş olurum Pre-Chorus Yarası hatırlatır bütün dikenleri Yakışır bir gözyaşın geçersin enleri Yarası hatırlatır bütün dikenleri Yakışır bir gözyaşın geçersin enleri Nakarat Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok çok Post-Chorus çok, çok çok, çok, çok Pre-Chorus Yarası hatırlatır bütün dikenleri Yakışır bir gözyaşın geçersin enleri Nakarat Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Yanına yanına al beni yanına Yakışırız ama çok çok Post-Chorus çok, çok çok, çok çok, çok 4. Gülben Ergen - Abayı Yaktım Her gün biraz, biraz daha Girdin sen aklıma Uykularım darmadağın Resmin baş ucumda O ilk bakış Bakış var ya Orda bittim sana Aklımda sen, fikrimde sen Nerdesin be ara Aylardır haber yok Çok mu kızdın bana Yandık bu inatla Çok özledim çok Ben sana abayı yaktım Ben sana takılıp kaldım Ben beni ateşe attım Haydi hayırlısı Abayı yaktım 3. Aleyna Tilki feat Emrah Karaduman - Yalnız Çiçek ( Yıldız Tilbe'nin Yıldızlı Şarkıları Vol1) O derin uçurumlarda açan Dikeni zehirli yalnız çiçek Suç olur muydu seni bir kez koklayıp ölmek Fırtına olsam kırsam dikenini Yüreğimle dokunsam çiçeğine Bu inat bu dik bakış neden gözlerime Kendini bırak bırak artık benim cennetime Ayrı iklimsin ne çare Ben sana vurgun biçare Sarardım soldum hasretinle Ayrı iklimsin apayrı Sert soğuklar mağrur sevdalı Kavrulup yanarım be niye… 2. Hüseyin Karadayı - Karaağaç (feat. Betül Demir) Yar gidiyor musun? Gitme, içimde bir korku var Biliyor musun? Böyle başlar ayrılıklar Gel biraz, kokunu bırak Baharımı al, soğuktur oralar Ağlıyor musun? Ağlama, hayırlar uğurlar Gurbete giden döner mi dönmez mi Belli değil bilirim Ben bir karaağaç gölgesi buldum Cebimde ümitlerim 1. Tuğba Yurt - Oh Oh Çok Şeker Hadi Hop Give Me Five Küresel Dünya, Küresel Life Kes Raconunu Amerikan Havası Sokak Arası Mafyası Fight is Fight Hayt Bre Var Mı Yan bakan Delikanlılık Öldü Mü İmaj Yeniledi Sadece Be Babam Şu Adaptasyonu Gördün Mü Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Dibe Vuruyor Herşey Ta Dibe Analizi, Sentezi Var Bir De Dibe Vuruyor Her şey Ta Dibe Analizi, Sentezi Var Bir De Doğudan, Batıdan Kop Da Gel Do it, Do it, Just Do it Hade Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Çok Şeker Hadi Hop Give Me Five Küresel Dünya, Küresel Life Kes Raconunu Amerikan Havası Sokak Arası Mafyası Fight is Fight Hayt Bre Var Mı Yan Bakan Delikanlılık Öldü Mü İmaj Yeniledi Sadece Be Babam Şu Adaptasyonu Gördün Mü Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Dibe Vuruyor Herşey Ta Dibe Analizi, Sentezi Var Bir De Dibe Vuruyor Herşey Ta Dibe Analizi, Sentezi Var Bir De Doğudan, Batıdan Kop Da Gel Do it, Do it, Just Do it Hade Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy Oh Oh, Suyundan Da Oh Oh, Şuyundan Da Oh Oh, Buyundan Da Koy Koy, Koy Koy Koy